


Sing to me from the waves

by Thegirlthatspinsincircles



Category: Oukamocha
Genre: AU, M/M, MerMay, Singing, Siren, mermaid, mermaid au, swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlthatspinsincircles/pseuds/Thegirlthatspinsincircles
Summary: A spin-off AU of my other story Summer By The Pool where Aaron is a Mermaid and Ouka is human.





	Sing to me from the waves

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a One-shot story, so please don't expect me to do anything else with this. I just wanted to make a story with Mer-Aaron and I REALLY wanted to make it, and get it out before Mermay ended. Thank you as always for reading and i'll see you again with my next update!

The boat sat on the dock while the people inside of it danced, talked, ate and drank alcohol. The only person not indulging in any of the festivities in the boat was Ouka. Ouka was on the outside of the boat, swirling a glass of champagne, looking over the railing at the stars and ocean. The only reason he only came to this party was because his art was being shown by the boat owners who bought one of his painted pieces, and was invited by the owner

Turns out it was just a bunch of upper-class snobs who would rather talk about…whatever the hell they where talking about in there. Ouka sighed and took a drink out of the bubbly in the glass.

_Lamest. Party. Ever._ Ouka thought to himself. _Maybe I should just bail and go-_

Then he heard singing. He looked around and thought it came somewhere from the boat. Then he looked down and there was a person singing in the water. Ouka rubbed his eyes looked and- yep there was a person singing in the water.

The person had fins where his ears should have been and his eyes where black except for his pupils, which where glowing yellow.

_Is that a mermaid?_ Ouka thought to himself and blinked. He dropped the glass of champagne and his eyes shined yellow like the mermaid in the water.

_That voice is so nice…_ Ouka thought to himself. _I want to hear it better…_

He began to climb on the railing and was about to jump in the water. The merman in the water raised his arms up as if he was going to catch him and continued to sing.

“Mr. Ouka?” A person said behind Ouka.

Ouka snapped out of his trance, got off the railing and looked at the person behind him. It was one of the servers from the party.

“Mr. Frin would like a word with you.”

Ouka looked behind him and saw the merman was gone.

“Y-Yeah sure.” Ouka followed the person back into the inside of the boat.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaron swam around the area where he was singing and grumbled to himself.

_Fucking shit._ Aaron thought to himself. _I was so fucking close!_

“Aaron!”

He looked behind his shoulder and saw a group of three sharks swimming towards him.

“Where’s the damn human?” One of the sharks asked.

“He ran off,” Aaron said. “He was about to jump in the water, but someone called him.”

“You promised you’d get us a human to eat!” Another shark said

“I know, I know,” He put one of hand on his forehead. “Once he comes back, I’ll drag him down here and you can chow down.”

“You’d better!” The leader of the sharks said. “Or we’ll be eating barracuda instead of human!”

The three sharks swam away and left Aaron alone. He sighed and looked up at the boat again and saw Ouka back against the railing again. He smiled, cleared his throat and popped his upped body out of the water. He started to singing again and got Ouka’s attention again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ouka saw the merman again and smiled at it.

“You’re a good singer ya know?” Ouka said, his eyes glowing yellow again. “I have idea what you’re singing but it sounds amazing.”

Aaron continued to sing and held his arms up, beckoning Ouka to jump in the water.

Ouka started to climb on the railing and stood on the top of the railing.

“I have to hear you better,” Ouka said, looking down at Aaron. “Catch me okay?”

Aaron just nodded while he continued to sing.

Ouka fell off the railing into the water and Aaron went over, grabbed him and dragged him down into the water. Ouka snapped out of his trance, held his breath and thrashed around in Aaron’s arms as he thrashed around. Aaron just smiled and continued to hold him. Aaron got a quick look at Ouka and Took a second look at him.

Despite the fact he was drowning, there was…something about this human. He couldn’t just let this one die in his arms for some reason. Aaron pressed his mouth against Ouka’s and blew something in Ouka’s mouth. Ouka blushed bright red and opened his eyes wide.

Aaron broke the “kiss” and held on to Ouka’s hand. Soon the group of sharks came back.

“About time,” the leader said, his arms crossed. “Hand him over.”

“No,” Aaron said, “This one is going back to the surface.”

“What the fuck did you just say?!” One of the sharks said.

“You heard me, if you want this human, you’ll have to go through me!”

“YOU FUCKING GREEDY BARACUDA!” The leader yelled out. “GET ‘EM BOYS!”

Aaron swam away while still holding on to Ouka’s hand. Ouka finally ran out of air, including the air Aaron gave him and passed out.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ouka woke up with a shock on the shore of the beach. He looked around and saw the boat was gone, possibly put away for the evening. He stood up and looked over the water and shook his head.

“Must have had too much to drink.” He said out loud. He walked off the shore and walked back home.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Aaron popped his head out of the water, looking at Ouka walk off, his body scraped up and the fin on his head damaged. He smiled.

“Goodbye.” He said quietly

He dove back in the water and went to go feast on some mersharks for dinner.


End file.
